


Strange and Beautiful

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orc Culture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Wall Sex, Weddings, Worldbuilding, adventures in parenting and being a good friend, dragonborn culture, i actually do not have the brain power to tag this?, the first half is like, the second half is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: The wedding of Carey and Killian Fangbattle is a day to remember for Magnus and Taako Burnsides.Their private after party later that night is pretty special too.





	Strange and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've reached the point of this where I don't want to look at it anymore which means I either need to delete it or post it so POST IT I WILL. Definitely a sequel to Perfect and Handsome, though you don't have to have read that one to enjoy this. I also consider this the same universe as I Had Forgotten I Would Always Love You, hence the married and adopting Angus. I enjoyed writing them as a married couple.
> 
> Soft reminder that I am Gray Ace so I always have a hard time with writing sex. If the sex is not sexy enough, remember they are a bit drunk. Which also explains their hilarious inability to just have a regular night.

The Fangbattle wedding was certainly one of the stranger weddings Magnus had ever been to.  It was sort of a forgone conclusion, given just how many Orcs and Dragonborn had been invited, but Magnus was certain there had  _ never _ been a wedding like it before. 

It was a lot rowdier than either of his weddings had been.  

It started when Killian pulled him aside as they were getting ready in the morning.

Apparently it was traditional in an Orc wedding for the groom to wrestle the entire wedding party immediately after the vows, so the bride would see how strong her partner was before accepting them.  The tradition had its roots in more barbaric practices, but these days the matches were mostly for show.

“Like, don’t  _ totally _ throw it,” Killian teased, “Put up a fight.  But also do not try to beat me on my wedding day, that would be  _ extremely _ lame.  And I would kill you.”

“Am I supposed to do anything specific?” Magnus asked, “Also wow I wish I had known that before I agreed to these tunics, I am not going to get much free movement in this thing.”

“Actually I do have a request,” Killian said, “And you’re the only member of the wedding party who could pull it off.  See, it’s considered good luck for the bridegroom to get a little bloodied up for their wife.”

“You want me to  _ hurt _ you?” Magnus asked.

“Just a black eye or something small, nothing serious,” Killian assured him, “You’re the only one who could land a hit on me that would actually hurt.  Like, don’t stress it, but if you could do it that would be great.”

It was one of the stranger requests he had ever gotten, but he was more than happy to oblige.

After the couple’s vows were exchanged, Scales tackled Killian to get the match started.  Magnus imagined they had probably discussed it beforehand, because Killian did not at all seem surprised when the Dragonborn hit her knees.  She dispatched the bard easily, hefting him off effortlessly.  Avi was next, and while he put up a pretty good fight against his sparring partner, he graciously tapped out when Killian got him in a half nelson.

Little Angus was next, and Killian made a big show of struggling against the boy detective, who she let sit on her chest while she pretended to be pinned down by him.  In the end, though, she got him in a soft headlock and gave him a wicked noogie, and Angus too admitted defeat.

Finally  it was Magnus’ turn.

He had just enough time to pull back his hair in a hair tie before Killian collided with him.  A few minutes of frantic grappling and a few elbows to the face later Killian emerged victorious, laughing and smiling as Magnus graciously admitted defeat. 

The tradition was that the bride and groom would then wrestle to determine which clan name they would take, but Killian had already agreed to taking the name Fangbattle, so their match ended in seconds when Carey started to tickle her.  It was sweet.  Magnus smoothed his rumpled tunic and tried his best to straighten out his hair, grinning as the two took their place again at the altar.

They had agreed on an Adorning of Finery instead of a ring exchange, which was a ritual where a Dragonborn family showered a new couple with jewelry and precious metals, building them a hoard as a way of signifying their acceptance into the clan.  So Killian, fresh off her sparring matches, was burdened with dozens of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and circlets from the Fangbattle family.  She was quite the sight, hair tousled, eye swollen and purple thanks to Magnus’ elbow, and sweat pouring from her brow, decorated with so many jewels she looked like a warrior princess.  And Carey too, looking for the world a contented dragon nestled in her treasure hoard, smiling and grasping her wife’s hand.

It was strange, but it was also beautiful.

The reception was even more buckwild once Scales got his band going.  The music reached a fever pitch and drinks were being passed around at a furious pace.  Everyone was laughing and dancing and wishing the happy couple the best between bites of food and raised glasses.  Magnus lost count of how many toasts were proposed, and lost track of his drinks after the fourth one.  Everything was warm and full of laughter, and Magnus was fondly reminded of his own wedding nights.  He hugged Taako crushingly close during the couple’s first dance, kissing the elf tenderly on the cheek again and again as he cried tears of happiness for his friends.  And Taako too felt a warm happiness that is unique to couples at weddings, that feeling where you realize you love someone enough to want to give them everything, to throw a party just to tell everyone how much you adore them.  Taako dragged Magnus out on the dance floor so many times chasing that adoration, neither of them could feel their feet anymore.  The line of their bodies pressed together was getting thinner and thinner with each passing dance, as Taako pulled him closer and closer, remembering with every dance and every drink and every smile just how in love he was.

It was a strange and beautiful night for sure.

Things dragged for a long time.  There were speeches from the wedding party of course.  Avi read some of the love poetry Johann had written for him, which was solemn but beautiful, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the place by the time he was done.  Magnus told a funny story about the day Carey proposed, and that lightened the mood.  No one from Killian’s family spoke, but Lucretia gave a heartfelt speech to both girls about loving and supporting each other.  At some point Scales had a song he had written for the pair that he played.

Taako’s patience with social niceties ran out sometime between dinner and cake.  Probably after he finished his third (fourth?) cocktail.  Magnus knew as much because Taako’s hand kept finding it’s way to his thigh underneath the table, rubbing softly.  A bit high up for it to be just casual.  As they watched the happy couple twirl across the dancefloor again, Taako leaned over to Magnus’ ear and gave its shell a soft kiss.

“You didn’t tell me there was  _ wrestling _ involved,” Taako hummed.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t find out until this morning,” Magnus admitted, taking another sip of his ale, “Killian kinda sprung it on us last minute.”

“Sorry you lost,” Taako teased with another kiss.

“Oh that’s okay,” Magnus assured him, “I would have had to marry Carey if I won, and that would have complicated things.”

“We should have had that at our wedding,” Taako mused, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger.  “Would have loved to see you wrestle Lup for my hand.”

Magnus laughed heartily, taking cake from a tray that was being passed around.  He handed Taako a slice as well, who grinned as the plate was put in front of him.

“Honestly though I’d love to see you get all sweaty like that more in general,” he hummed, “The view was  _ pretty _ nice from where I was sitting.”  Magnus felt himself getting red, and Taako’s hand moved up just a little bit higher, thumb rubbing the inside of his thigh.  He leaned closer to Magnus’ ear again.  “Big handsome guy like you, all flexing and muscles, in that fancy,  _ tight _ tunic.  I thought it might  _ rip right off you _ if you tried to lift Killian up, and then you would have been all shiny with sweat and panting and  _ so hot _ .”

Magnus cleared his throat loudly and started busying himself with his slice of cake.  Taako laughed, turning to his slice as well.

“I can’t leave until the reception is over,” Magnus said with a smile.  “Hold off for a little longer.”

Taako smiled back as he took a dainty lick of icing off the tip of his fork, making Magnus swallow heavily.

“Joke’s on you big guy, I’ve been holding off all day,” Taako teased.  “Weddings get me like this.”

“Weddings make you horny?” Magnus asked.

“No, weddings make me drunk and giggly,” Taako explained, “My husband wrestling an orc in a fancy outfit and dancing with his hands and lips all over me makes me horny.  Also, cake.”

Magnus took another bite of cake, glancing at Taako from the corner of his eye.  Taako made a very unsubtle jack-off motion with his hand, and Magnus almost choked.

“We can’t go home yet,” Magnus insisted, face burning.

“That’s fine,” Taako hummed.  “I’ll just keep teasing you until you do take me home.”  He took another lick of the icing on his fork with a smile.

It suddenly got a lot harder for Magnus to focus on the reception.

Carey and Killian had started to gather single folks in the center of the room for the bouquet toss.  Magnus saw Lup urging Angus to go up at the next table over, and he smiled when Angus shyly got up and joined the small crowd in the center of the room.  Lup gave him a thumbs up, and then slid her chair over to join her brother-in-law.

“So, uh,” she said, glancing between her brother’s grin and Magnus’ flushed face.  “You two want me and Barry to babysit tonight?”

“Lulu you’re an angel,” Taako sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

“It’s past his bedtime, he probably should be getting home,” Magnus reasoned, “I wouldn’t want to make him wait until I’m done helping out here.”

“Yeah alright that’s  _ one _ excuse you could give me,” Lup shrugged.  “ _ Pretty _ sure you two aren’t going to bed any time  _ soon _ .”

A cheer went up, and Magnus looked over to see Angus standing proudly with the bundle of flowers tucked under his arm.  Carey and Killian both came and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then Angus dashed over to his dads.

“I caught it!” he cried.

“Good job Ango!” Magnus said with a smile.

“Carey said it means I’ll get married next,” Angus explained, “But statistically I think that’s unlikely.”

“Probably,” Taako agreed with a grin.

“Listen Ango,” Magnus said, putting a hand on Angus’ shoulder.  “Taako and I have to stay longer than we expected.  So you’re gonna spend the night at Auntie Lup’s if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Angus said with a smile.

“Give your daddies a hug before we head out,” Lup sighed.

Magnus got down on his knee to catch Angus in a bear hug, and kissed him on the forehead.  Angus laughed, then moved to Taako when Magnus released him.  Taako gave him a side hug and a peck on the cheek, which Angus returned.

“Night dad,” he said through a yawn.  Taako stiffened at the ‘dad’.

“Have a good night Ango,” Magnus said.  “Sweet dreams.”

“You be good for your aunt and uncle, kiddo,” Taako replied, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Angus said, “I love you.”

Taako’s posture softened.  “Love you too little guy.”

As Lup and Barry led Angus away, Magnus climbed back into his chair and smiled at Taako.

“You’re getting much better with him,” he said.

“Yeah well I don’t know if I’m ever going to be okay with him calling me ‘dad’,” Taako hummed.  “But we’re getting somewhere.”

Magnus leaned over and kissed Taako on the cheek.  “Being a dad is a good look for you.  It’s cute.”

“You’re cute,” Taako replied, turning to deepen the kiss.  He put a hand on Magnus’ leg again.  “Don’t think you’re off the hook yet big guy.”

“Okay okay,” Magnus said, pushing out of his chair. “I’ll ask Carey what else she needs me to do and then we’ll go.”

The reception was nearing it’s close.  Guests were starting to leave, and the attendants at the banquet hall were starting to clean up empty tables.  Magnus weaved his way through well wishers and drunken dancing couples to find Carey and Killian, taking a moment to enjoy some cake of their own at the head table.

“What up, spaceman?” Carey asked.

“Not much, lizard,” Magnus shot back, “Just wondering if there’s anything else you need me to do.  Taako’s getting antsy.”

“No I think the staff here is going to handle everything else,” Carey said.

“You’re really red big guy, you drunk?” Killian asked.

“Probably,” Magnus admitted with a shrug.  “Taako definitely is.”

“I saw Lup and Barry took Angus home,” Carey said.  “You two gonna be okay to get home yourselves?”

“You guys should get a room at the inn,” Killian said, “Go home in the morning when you’ve sobered up.  A lot safer than trying to drive a cart at night anyway.”

Magnus took pause at that suggestion.

The band slowed down once more, and Scales announced the last dance of the night.  Carey and Killian stood, and made their way onto the dancefloor.

“Maaaags!” Taako cried from across the room, “Maggie!  Dance with me!”

Magnus felt like he crossed the room in two steps, scooping Taako up into his arms for the thousandth time that night.  He pulled Taako close, more like a hug than a dance, and Taako giggled, putting his head onto Magnus’ chest as they swayed back and forth to the music.  His face was burning hot and yet he only wanted to press Taako closer, to pull him in so tightly that they couldn’t be separated.  Meanwhile, Taako’s hands were pinned to Magnus’ chest, and his fingers were tracing lazy circles across his pecs, occasionally diverting to tease the outline of a nipple under fabric or curl into the exposed hair at his neckline.  Taako looked up at Magnus, and gave him a strange smile, red and giggly.

“I think we’re drunk,” Magnus said absently.

“Brilliant sherlock,” Taako teased, “Did you get help from our boy detective on that one?”

“No I mean, I think we’re too drunk to drive the cart home,” Magnus whispered, “We should rent a room across the street.”

“Now that’s an idea,” Taako whispered back, letting his nails drag over Magnus’ tunic again.  “Then I rip this motherfucker off.”

“I don’t know about  _ rip _ ,” Magnus laughed softly, leaning in to nibble Taako’s ear.  “But I’m  _ definitely _ interested in taking it off for you.”  When his hot breath hit Taako’s sensitive ears, they twitched and flattened against his head, and Taako let a sigh escape his lips.

“I want you  _ now _ ,” Taako moaned, and it was just loud enough for Magnus to hear over the music, “Been wanting you all day.”

Magnus had to admit it was a compelling argument.

The song ended, and Magnus pulled away from Taako, only for Taako to take his hand and drag him towards the door.  Magnus, laughing and red, waved to Carey as Taako pulled him past.

“ _ Get some _ , Burnsides!” she hollered as they stumbled to the door.  He had just enough time to flash a thumbs up at her before he found himself outside.

The banquet hall was owned by The Peacock and Rose Inn and Tavern across the street.  But Magnus found it difficult to get there because Taako had already started kissing him, pressing into him fast and hard, hands wandering wherever they could reach.

“No no, not here,” Magnus muttered, trying to pull Taako to the inn, “Let’s get a room  _ first _ .”

“I’d fuck you on the street,” Taako admitted a little too loudly, and Magnus shushed him with a giggle.  “That’s not even the booze talking I just  _ would _ .”

They made it to the other side of the road, but then Magnus found himself pressed against the side of the building, Taako’s lips on his throat as he sucked a bruise into it.  Magnus felt a groan escape that seemed as though it had been trapped inside him all day.

“Taako please,” he whispered, only half insistent, “People will see.”

“Let them see,” Taako hummed as he licked the mark that had started to form, “I was good all day, I deserve this.”

“What bad thing could you have possibly been avoiding at a wedding?” Magnus laughed.

“Mmmm, pulling you into the supply closet behind the stage,” Taako sighed, “And letting you fuck my mouth so hard I’d have no room for cake.”

“Okay no, we’re getting a room,” Magnus stammered, pushing Taako away playfully.  “Be good for like ten more minutes and I’m all yours.”

“Fine,” Taako said with a pained sigh.  “But I’m timing it, and at the ten minute mark I’m going down on you regardless of where we are.”

Magnus didn’t think much of the threat until the innkeeper tried to start up a conversation with them.

“Oh, Magnus and Taako Burnsides!” he said with a smile, “I’m so honored to have you two staying here!  Honest to god celebrities at  _ my _ Inn!”

“Yeah,” Magnus said, digging in his bag for some coins.  “If we could just… we’re very tired, we were at the Fangbattle wedding-”

“Oh yeah, lovely young girls,” the innkeeper sighed, “I wasn’t totally sure about renting out the space for an orc wedding but things seem to have gone alright, so I guess I had no reason to have worried.  Nobody broke anything, right?”

“Mmmm,” Taako smiled and checked his wrist like he was looking at a watch.

“Uh, listen,” Magnus hummed, catching Taako’s eyes.  “Whatever a room costs, I’ll pay it, we just really want to get to bed.”

“Retiring early, huh?” the Innkeeper said with a smile.  “No more crazy adventures for you two then?”

“You could say that,” Magnus said bluntly.  He slammed some gold down on the counter.  “Please.  A room.”

The innkeeper passed a key over and pointed up the stairs across the room.

“Third on the right.”  Magnus was already at the steps, Taako’s hand tight in his.  “But Mister Burnsides!” The innkeeper looked down at the gold Magnus had put on the counter, “Sir this is almost triple the amount, allow me to get your change.”

“Keep it!” Magnus cried, scooping Taako up into his arms so he could take the stairs two at a time.

Magnus almost dropped Taako on the landing as he stumbled to the door.  They found themselves leaning, Taako with his back pressed to it and Magnus trying to keep himself steady with one hand braced against it.  As he fumbled with the key and the lock, Taako looked at his empty wrist again.

“Time’s up,” he said.

“There’s no way it’s been ten minutes,” Magnus huffed, finally managing to get the key into the hole.

“How should I know,” Taako muttered, starting to drop to his knees in front of Magnus.  “I don’t have a watch.”

Magnus managed to get the door open at the same time that Taako pressed his face to his crotch, mouthing at the outline of his dick through his leggings.  Magnus had to clap a hand to his mouth to keep himself from moaning.  He did his best to shift his hips and force Taako to back up, moving into the room far enough where Magnus could finally shut the door behind them.

Taako was back on him, standing now, mouth pressing against his and teeth already teasing at Magnus’ bottom lip.  He was frantically running his hands up and down Magnus’ body, trying to pull at his clothes as if trying to will them off, but the only way they were coming off was if Magnus untangled his body from Taako’s grasp.  Magnus started to laugh, and pushed Taako away.

“Man you’re worked up,” Magnus muttered, smiling as he put down his bag.

“What part of ‘I’ve wanted you all day’ was unclear?” Taako teased, reaching for the sash tied under Magnus’ belly.  “You’re  _ gorgeous _ in this, but take it off.”

Magnus reached down to help Taako with the sash, then they both worked to pull the tunic up and over Magnus’ head.  It got stuck partway up, and Magnus cried out as his head and arms were trapped in the fabric, pinned up uncomfortably.

“Shit,” he giggled, “help me?”

Taako didn’t answer, but Magnus felt his hands skirting low on his belly and knew the elf was up to something.  He got his confirmation when Taako’s warm lips pressed into the skin just below his navel, the underside of his belly where he was a bit ticklish.  He almost shrieked with laughter, pulling back and hitting the door with a thud.

“Jeezy creezy, Maggie you’re gonna wake the neighbors,” Taako laughed, and Magnus finally struggled out of the tunic and tossed it onto the ground, just in time to see Taako casting a silence spell on the room as he kicked off his sandals.  “There.  Now it’s just us.”

Magnus felt a warmth in his chest as he looked at Taako, his Taako, his husband, standing there teasingly in his sundress.  Magnus found himself drawn to him, suddenly touching him, hands pawing at the dress, dragging the fabric over Taako’s skin, whispering “Off.  Off!” over and over until Taako had to bat his hands away.

“Now who’s worked up?” Taako teased, unzipping the dress and letting it fall, pooling around his ankles.

Magnus sank to his knees, running his fingers over Taako’s smooth skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered, letting a hand circle around to the back to cup Taako’s ass.  Taako hummed, putting a hand into Magnus’ hair and tangling his fingers there.  Magnus leaned in to kiss Taako’s belly reverently, moving lower and lower until he was kissing the fabric of his panties.  He could smell Taako so clearly here, and the heady scent of it was making him crazy.

“I  _ believe _ I said I was gonna go down on  _ you _ ,” Taako laughed.

“We’ve got time,” Magnus hummed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pulling, exposing the perfectly groomed triangle of hair there.  Magnus couldn’t be bothered to pull the panties down any further than Taako’s knees, burying his nose into that coarse hair and kissing.

“No no,” Taako said, curling his fingers a little tighter, “You’re not doing this with me standing up, my legs will give out.”

“I’ll catch you,” Magnus whispered, hot breath on Taako’s clit, and Taako moaned.  Magnus let his lips lightly brush that sensitive nub and Taako hissed, pushing Magnus back.

“No,” he said sternly, but then he grinned so Magnus knew he wasn’t mad.  Magnus sat back on his heels patiently, and let Taako finish slipping off his undergarments.  He winked as he dropped them to the floor.  “See something you like?”

Magnus found he could only nod.  It seemed as though his voice had left him, that his mouth had only one thing it wanted to do now.  Taako knelt, and Magnus dove into him, lifting his legs up and draping them over his shoulders.  Without hesitation, he pressed his tongue flat against Taako’s entrance.

“Ah!  Oh Magnus!” Taako cried, tightening his legs, “Oh baby, don’t tease!  I’m so  _ wet _ .”  Magnus hummed as he flicked his tongue over Taako’s clit, and Taako shuddered.  His hands went to Magnus’ hair again, and he pulled sharply.  “Maggie, Maggie  _ please _ , I don’t… I don’t want to come yet, wait.”

“Are you sure?”

Magnus pulled away, but his mouth stayed so close, still ghosting hot breaths onto Taako, and he squirmed under the sensation.  Taako lifted his head to look at Magnus, and then started to laugh.

“Wait wait  _ wait _ , are you still wearing your  _ boots _ ?” he asked as Magnus ran his hands up and down his bare legs.  “I’m not coming when you’ve still got boots on, that’s  _ insulting _ .”  Magnus grinned as he kissed his inner thigh, and then helped Taako lower his legs from around his neck.

Once he was back on the floor, Taako grabbed one of Magnus’ boots and started to pull.  When he had pulled it off, Magnus kicked the other one off.  Now he was only in his leggings.

“Lay back sweetie,” Taako said, rubbing a hand on Magnus’ belly.  Magnus nodded and lowered himself, eyes locked on Taako.  The elf continued to move his hand back and forth across the human’s stomach, gently raking his nails across the soft skin there.  “Having flashbacks to our wedding night?” he whispered.

“I do remember being unable to keep my hands off you,” Magnus replied, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Taako’s fingers on his belly.  “I think we were  _ less _ drunk though.”

Taako made a sound that sounded like a hum of approval, then he shuffled over so that he was perched sitting on top of Magnus’ thighs.

“Mmmm, no, I was  _ definitely _ at least this drunk,” Taako laughed, moving both hands to massage Magnus’ belly.  “You’ve gotten even more handsome since then.”

“If you say so,” Magnus breathed softly.

“You look good with a little more cushion to you,” Taako continued, letting his own thighs tighten against Magnus.  “My big soft guy, so happy and relaxed.  You’re perfect.”  Taako leaned down to press a soft kiss just above Magnus’ navel.  “Absolutely perfect.”  He followed it up with another kiss, and then another, and then he ran his tongue in a small stripe down to the waistband of his leggings.  Magnus felt his hips stutter up, and Taako laughed.  “Your cute little gut just  _ jiggled _ .”

Magnus blushed, lifting a hand to cover his face, but Taako caught it in his own and rested it on Magnus’ belly.

“I like it,” Taako said softly.  “I like the way your body moves for me.  How no one else gets to see this softness.  It’s mine.  A special Magnus that only comes alive at  _ my touch _ .”

At that he grabbed the leggings and started to shift them down, and for the first time all day Magnus was grateful he couldn’t wear undergarments with them.  His cock sprang free of the tight fabric, and stood at attention against the soft swell of his belly, now able to relax having been freed from the restrictive clothes.

Taako wrapped his hand around Magnus, slowly rubbing the now dripping head with his thumb.  Magnus sighed, hands scratching up his stomach, looking for something to ground himself as Taako lowered his head and licked the tip.  Magnus moaned from deep in his chest, and Taako took Magnus’ head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“T-Taako!” Magnus hissed, “Taako you’re so good, you’re  _ so good  _ baby.”

Taako grinned as he pulled off Magnus’ dick with a wet pop.  “I love how someone as big and strong as you can be completely  _ undone _ by someone like me.”

“I can’t…” Magnus panted, gasping for air, “I can’t believe... someone as beautiful and talented as you... would fall in love with someone like me.”

“I  _ married _ you, you goof,” Taako laughed, lazily stroking Magnus.

“And you’ve made me... the happiest man in the world,” Magnus hummed, hips twitching up at Taako’s touch.

“Pretty sure that title goes to me,” Taako replied, kissing the head as he stroked and making Magnus hiss through his teeth.  “I’m the one who gets to see you like  _ this _ .  It’s a real trip.”

Magnus’ hips twitched again.  “Taako let me…  I want to…”

“You’re losing me big guy, you need to use words,” Taako teased.

“Please…” Magnus sighed, sitting up on his elbows.  “Please let me fuck you.”

Taako leaned back and Magnus sat up, shifting the leggings down the rest of his legs.  While he scrambled to get himself loose, Taako stood.

“We haven’t even made it to the bed,” he mused, extending a hand to help Magnus up.

“No bed,” Magnus muttered, getting to his feet and pressing himself into Taako.  “No more interruptions.”

Taako could feel Magnus’ hardened length pressing into his thigh, and a warmth settled into his stomach.  As if on instinct, Magnus wrapped both arms around Taako’s waist and lifted him, letting Taako wrap his own legs around Magnus’ hips.  Magnus’ arms gripped tighter, and he walked with purpose to the wall, holding Taako in midair.  When he reached it, he leaned Taako’s back against it so he could free up a hand to line himself up with Taako’s entrance.  Taako wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck.

Magnus looked Taako over, and his eyes were glassy and wide.  He nodded, and Magnus pushed in, leaning in for a soft kiss as he did.

Neither of them could last long, so Magnus took his time, rocking his hips into Taako and bracing his hands against the wall.  Taako came quickly, clenching around Magnus as he screamed his name.  Magnus kept pumping into him, feeling him shudder through his orgasm.  Magnus wasn’t long after, sheathing as deep as he could with a grunt and spilling into Taako with a gasp.  They stood there, panting, as Magnus let his hips roll a few more times, milking the last of his orgasm from him.  Then he pulled out, and buried his head into the curve of Taako’s neck.  Taako let out a sigh, and carded his fingers through Magnus’ hair.  They stared at each other for a long moment, and Magnus realized just how tired he was.

“Bed okay now?” Taako whispered, and Magnus laughed.  He wrapped his arms around Taako once more, and carried him to the bed.  He did his best to pull down the covers with the elf still in his arms, but Taako squirmed and wriggled until Magnus put him down, and then he was able to pull the covers down with ease.

“I am gonna be so hungover in the morning,” Taako yawned, climbing into the bed.  Magnus crawled in next to him, spooning up behind him.

“So a regular Sunday,” Magnus teased, kissing Taako’s neck.

They lay there in silence for a bit, and Magnus just listened to the sound of Taako’s steady breathing.  It felt, if only for a moment, like they were the only two people in the world.

It was strange, but beautiful.

“Hey since we’ve already got the room,” Taako hummed, “Maybe a less drunken round two tomorrow?”

“We have to get up and get Ango in the morning,” Magnus muttered, feeling sleep take him.

“I think Lup can handle him for a few extra hours,” Taako teased.

“We’ll see,” Magnus said, kissing him on the cheek.  “You may be too hungover to do much of anything.”

“So that’s a definite maybe,” Taako said.

“Maybe,” Magnus agreed.  “I love you Taako.”

“I love you Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr about soft boys, I'm nekosd43 or nd43taags.


End file.
